Lost Lover's
by LoveMusicGrl
Summary: It's a week and 2 days away from Christmas and Sonny left So Random after her break-up with Chad. Now Marshall is calling her 3 years later asking her to perform on the show. One problem: Chad is engaged to Tawni. Beta: FireLady101
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone long time no writing :S. Well anyways this may suck ass but im posting this just so you guys know im not dead. Well this story is for ListenToUrHeart's Channy Christmas Story. I felt like one because life has gotten better since my last update on whatever story I was writing before I basically disappeared into oblivion. SO I BEG OF YOU PLEASE CRITIZE THIS STORY! SPELLING GRAMMAR ANYTHING! I NEED TO GET BACK TO WRITING ASAP! **

**I'll try to make each chapter at least 1,000 words. I can guarantee that! *smiles widely***

**So without a do here is Lost Lover's**

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

><p>Lost Lovers<br>Rating: T

I picked up my phone but but back down. I looked at the time. I picked up my phone and unlocked it. I look at the picture of us. It was of me and a certain heartthrob big shot celebrity. Well that boy was my ex. Chad. Dylan. Cooper. We were at a picnic by the lake and one lucky photographer found us making out. Let's just say my mom saw it and grounded me. It has been three years since then. Never dated again since. My heart cold with jealousy and anger that filled me when I saw him with a blonde Tawni. Did they go to the lake and have a picnic? Did she see my secret spot in the park? Did he give her roses and pearls like he did for me? He was with her but me; I haven't dated since. Skipped every date that I even got. Wrote songs and stayed out of the public eye. Soon the media stopped and I was old news. He was new news everyday. Tawni was my best friend but after half a year of me gone she stopped calling and and I forgot about her. He has been dating for two years. I left _So Random!_ Due to my depression I got a couple weeks after the break up. Rating were decreasing episode by episode and I finally left so the show did not fail.

Now I worked at a _Starbucks _ and I get the occasional "Can I have your autograph? Im your biggest fan" then I would get a big smile and of coarse I would say yes then take there order and ask to sign the cup too. Interrupting my thoughts my phone rang. I looked down at the number and saw one I had not seen in a awhile. The screen read '_Marshall_' it rang again and I was in a daze. It was now on the fourth ring and I quickly pressed the '_Answer_' button on the screen. "Hello?" I questioned into the speaker.

"Hi Sonny! Thank god you have the same number!" he exclaimed happily

"Yeah. I kept it so everyone from the show can call me"

"So how are you?" he asked nicely

"Good."

"About the show, We changed it up a bit and added some new people. Someone suggested that you host and perform and I was calling to hope that you can. The studio will pay for first class seat's and the best hotel that's near the studio."

"Well how long would I be in California?"

"Well you would be here the week of Christmas. That's the episode I want you to record with us. Everyone missed you and im sure they would be really happy if you come."

going back to _So Random! _Would make me see _'__**him'**_again. It would be so awkward but I missed the show.

"Ok, I'll do it!" I said now regretting it. Well no going back now. Christmas week was only three days away. I had to pack everything now. Well only clothes and Christmas stuff. Also some decoration's. If I know anything the traditional decorating of the stage.

"You gotta sing two songs. One Christmas of coarse and another any song you want that you have wrote." Marshall said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ok. Anything else?" I asked.

"Yeah, bring decoration's for the stage. At least one ordainment for the tree too. Perhaps something that represents you. I'll e-mail you the tickets so you don't have to pay. Thanks so much for accepting and you wont regret it." with that he hang up and i was speechless. What did I just agree too? My head was spinning in confusion and now I basically agreed to seeing  
>Chad again. But now all I had to do was avoid him.<p>

As I hung up with Marshall I thought about what to sing. I knew I would either sing The Christmas Song or either Wonderful Christmas Time. For what song I was gonna use was gonna be hard. I wanted to use 'My Love Is Like A Star' or 'Give Your Heart A Break'. I was now confused. What was I gonna sing and what was I gonna wear. I mean I know what I was gonna wear but I wanted to make Chad mad that we broke up. But also I wanted him know that I lov- I mean show him how good I am without him. Yeah. Plus I cant back out now. I already told Marshall I would guest star so I can't back down. With that i continued to chewing on the tip of my pencil and writing down random lyrics. My flight was tomorrow. So i called my best friend through thick and thin, Rosie. A sweet red head who was funny and creative. She cursed rarely and when she did she was serious. Her eyes blue and was probably the same height and weight as me. She basically ever since i told her the whole story and about _So Random_ only cared about keeping me safe from getting hurt again. Grabbing my iPhone from the charger i dialed Rosie's speed dial number quickly.

She answered quickly and knew it was me. "Rosie, tomorrow im going back"

"back where?" she questioned back.

"_So Random"_ i heard a gasp and soon a door close and heavy breathing.

"You can't go back!" she blurtted out.

"Why not?" i questioned back

"The C and T words" Chad and Tawni she meant.

"I don't give a rat's ass about them anymore!" when i knew myself that i did in my heart. Tawni my best friend and Chad my ex. I was hard to forget.

'Sure" she did not believe me. Smart girl.

"Yeah it's true" i could just imagine her shaking her head

"Okay, Whatever. Just come over before you leave."

"Fine." i said starting our regular everyday banter.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So were good?"

"Only if you come over before you"

"I will!"

"Then were good." with that i hung up and started packing for the week and a half long trip to my past.

* * *

><p><strong>[UPDATE: Please check out my fictionpress. i have a story up right now with two chapters. Short but i guess its better than nothing right? So please check that out. My user is the same LoveMusicGrl. So please check it out. Also its a little depressing... Ok well thanks and i hope you read it! Please R&amp;R if you do and tell me if its good so far?]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! I bet you guys thought I was dead! Well, im not. I've actually strayed away from fanfiction and worked on my own original work for fictionpress. But also writing poems/ songs. Yep write/ poet now. :D So anyways love you guys and please enjoy another chapter. **

Lost Lover's

Rated T

So there I was. Packing my bag for a trip that I never wanted to happen. I also couldn't refuse Marshall after everything we had been through. He was family to me and it's hard to refuse a favor from family. It's not like I was saying that Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora weren't part of the family I had made there but they hadn't called me since I left. Only Tawni did nowadays. We still talked and she would update me on everything going on. It also had been a 3 months since she last called too. I've gotten a few calls from Chad but ignored them. The text's he sent were on non-stop and as soon I deleted one another would pop up. Soon he stopped calling and not long after that so did the texts. I was ecstatic that he had left me alone for good. I would have to go to work today and then I would be catching the midnight flight. I would also as a plus get my paycheck early.

My mom was still living with me but I barley see her since she now had a fiance. His name was Randy Dickinson. I was stilling packing all my stuff. My mom thought I would be leaving for good and we would Oh don't think I mention but I lived in Wisconsin again. Lucy was my best friend still. Sadly we went back to loser's too. Everyone asking why did you leave and made fun of me. The whole school intimidated me. They seemed so tall compare to me. My hair a darker color also seemed to give off the wrong impression. School was harder then I remembered and I was a senior this year. I hated the school now. I would go home sad and leave home angry and disgruntled. Something that was common, but now gone. I was happier then I have been in the past year living in this dump.

Packing my last bits of clothes I was content with what was going on. I was gonna be in California soon and away form the bullies and haters of Wisconsin. I took the bag down to the door and quickly left making sure to avoid Randy. Honestly I hated Randy. I've caught him cheating on my mom and he saw me. He told me if I said anything I would regret it. So I kept my mouth shut. I didn't need my mom in trouble. I put my keys in my new jeep that I got for my senior year. My keys jingled in the air and I smiled a big smile as I left the house and as I pulled out of the drive way I saw him. The devil himself. Randy. He saw me and caught my glance. Sending me daggers and mouthing 'You better not tell' then he made a motion where he was miming slicing his neck.

It sent shivers down my spine and I felt a cold chill. _Just forget about him_ I said to myself. I continued down the snowing road. The snow on the land around me left me in a winter wonderland. Signs of '_Have A Merry Christmas_' filled the sidelines of the road. I was going to visit Lucy. My happy-go-lucky best friend who has had nothing bad ever happen to her. But I don't blame her for anything. She was just born more pretty and luckier then everyone else. My Hollister pure white cotton sweater clung to my arms in the cold. My heeled boots kept from the melted snow into my boots. But also my hair in natural wavy curls. My Santa hat also was on. My Christmas spirit was in full kick. I would be going to California soon.

With my final turn onto Lucy rode was an icy one. The slippery surface made me skid a little as I made it. My favorite song played at the same time. "_I kissed a girl and I liked it!_" I sang along to it. "_The taste of her cherry chapstick._" My loud singing voice was echoing through the valleys. My hair blowing rapidly at the same time the heat radiated at a faster pace. The more I sung the warm I got in this freezing weather. Soon the song was over and I would be at Lucy's. Knocking on the now familiar pink door. Soon would emerge a bubbly Lucy. "Hey Sonny!" she exclaimed as bubbly as ever. Jumping with joy she grabbed me and pulled me inside. Hugging me tightly to the point I couldn't breathe. "Lucy... Can't... Breathe!" I finally was able to say to her loudly. I heard her mother call and said "Lucy? Is that Sonny?" you could here her say .

The delicateness of the woman was incredible. "yeah its me Ms. DeVall" she laughed "Just call me Patti, sweetie. You've known me for long enough." I smiled at her friendliness. "Ok Patti." I giggled at saying her name and how foreign it sounded coming from me. The house was inviting though. The purple wall paper and white carpeting. I followed Lucy up the stairs to her room and saw that Rose and Danny were here. After the studying the look on their faces Harris came out of the bathroom and saw me. "So Sonny..." Danny started but stopped when he saw my surprised face. "Ok! Everyone is here so I was thinking maybe we can one last game of 'Never Have I' with Sonny before she leaves us." I wasn't really friends with Rose,Danny or Harris but they were friends with Lucy so I was cool with them, plus they loved 'So Random!'. I nodded in agreement with her. The rest of them nodded their heads or said "yes" or "yeah's". I smiled and saw Danny pulling something out of the bag with shot glasses attached. The 3 large vodka bottles were pulled out and the shot glasses were passed out. I smiled as we started the game. "Ok Sonny you go first." Lucy suggested so I smiled in agreement.

"Never have I had liquor."

We all took a shot. It then went to Danny.

"Never have I ever bought mystery meat at school"

Danny and Rose took a shot. Lucy took one too.

"What's so bad about mystery meat?" I asked. They exchanged looks with each other.

"Never have I kissed a girl" Harris stated.

Everyone took a shot except for me. Rose and Lucy shared a giggle and and then went Rose.

"Never have I ever watched 'So Random!'." we all took a shot.

The rounds of shots kept going into the night as we played till the three bottles were empty. We all passed out eventually. Falling over each other or falling on the bed. The alarm woke us all up at 11am fro what reason it was unknown. My eyes fluttered open as I heard the loud beeping. I saw Rose and Danny stirring. Lucy was stretching her arms and Harris was sleeping. I went to turn off the alarm and saw the time. "Holy Snit! I'm gonna miss my flight to LA!" everyone at this point was awake and looking scattered. We cleaned up the bottles and then I quickly left Lucy's after giving everyone good bye hugs and gave my number to them. My flight was at 12:30 and I made it by a couple mins but I was on a flight now to LA after I got my things from the house.

The flight to LA was long and painful. My back ached from the cheap seats and kicking on my seat from a little boy who had been refusing to stop the whole time. I yelled at him a couple of times then gave up. As my plane landed I saw the LAX and grinned. I would be able to see all my friends again. Once I got out of the gate I looked for a familiar face. I didn't see one. What I did see though was paparazzi. They caught my eye and saw me. They snapped and snapped more photo's of me. I smiled and waved. "Sonny! Sonny!" I heard a familiar voice said. "Move guys!" It was Marshall. I ran to him and hugged him. "Oh my gosh it's been so long since i've seen you!" I said relived and happy. I was now myself and bubbly again. "I brought someone with me." I looked around to see who he was talking about. The snaps and flashes were now going at someone else. Then I hear her name. "Tawni! Tawni! Look over here!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry to leave you guys right there! I believe if i write this story according to schedule Channy will happen next chapter, but just a little due to circumstance's. <strong>

**Love Yah ;)**

**Liz!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So thanks so much for the reviews and follows/ alerts. I was in such a bad mood yesterday but ready your reviews made me feel better I swear, I will update on a daily basis. I have such a good plot for this you won't believe it. Also here is a poll up on my page so please vote so I know what to do! Please review and give me tips on how to make this story better! Also PS my new beta is FireLady101 so check her out. She writes the best SWAC stories. The truth.**

* * *

><p>Lost Lover's<p>

Chapter 3

"Tawni! Tawni! Look, over Here!" I heard from the newly made crowd, lights flashing everywhere possible. I heard clicking of heels coming into the crowded room. The air filled with the new, "_Tawni Town" _perfume. I smiled as a blonde with pink and pastel clothing on ran over to me and give me a giant hug. It was so great to see her again, even if she went a little overboard it her perfume. She was hugging me so tightly I was losing my breath slowly and had to ask her to release her tight grip on me. "It's so great to see you Sonny!" Tawni's bubbly voice said. I couldn't respond, my voice was gone, she was holding me to tight.

My ever present smile was there though. I tried to say something but it wasn't there. "Aww your speechless!" the bubbly blonde said. I heard the photographer's say some things, but I ignored it. "Tawni, I'm so happy to see you!" I said regaining my voice. I hugged her again, shaken up wasn't even anything to describe how I was feeling at that moment. I smiled as I hugged the taller girl tighter. "So-nny, I can't breathe..." I let go of her, still smiling.

Marshall interrupted us, "Ok, Sonny there is a limo waiting for us outside. Do you have all your belongings?" I smiled and looked down to realize that my apartment in California near the studio was sold. I had no place to live while I was here. "Um…Marshall, question: where am I going to be staying since my home near the studio is sold and gone?" he looked around stroking the imagery beard. "She can stay with me!" Tawni suggested. I nodded happily in agreement.

We walked back to the limo. My bags in hand, my paycheck in my purse that Tawni was holding since my three bags already stopped me every couple of seconds. The limo ride to Condor Studio's from LAX was a long ride. I fell asleep on the velvet sides of the car. I heard a little bit of a conversation but didn't make much of it.

"Have you told her?"

"No, I'm not going to. She would just go back to Wisconsin."

"But it's going to be covered by Tween Weekly and he's going to be at your place anyways."

"Stop reminding me about it. Let's just worry about Sonny. She's my best friend and I'm not doing anything to get her sad and leave."

"Fine, but you're going to have to tell her sometime."

"I know, Marshall."

I fell asleep after that and didn't question it.

"Sonny we're back!" I heard fluttering my eyes open. The Condor sign surprising me. My eyes widen. It looked so new. Everything had changed. The colors on the exterior walls and the door's had been upgraded. There were bright colors, and the big sign for,'_Mackenzie Falls' _was replaced by one saying, '_So Random_.' My voice was gone again. "Come on Sonny, Everyone is waiting for you!" Tawni pulled me out of the car and into the familiar packing lot that I had broken up with Chad in. Tears formed but never fell. I was pulled further into the studio.

"Sonny, everyone is so eager to see you! Zora is the one that suggested you for this week." I smiled at what Marshall said. We walked into the lobby and saw Josh the mail guy was gone. The walls had been turned from the bland white walls to a different color for each wall. I guess with _'So Random!_' being the only successful show from Condor Studio's now, they made it look, "So Random!" I found the prop room in the usual direction but the room was also different. Filled with new props from recent sketches. I walked to my old dressing room and saw it wasn't occupied with someone else things. Everything was exactly where I had left it. Smiling was hard to do at this point.

"Sonny! Come on!" I heard Tawni yell in my direction and invited me towards the rehearsal area. "Tawni I know what the stage looks like!" I whined at her. I just wanted to lie down after my tiring flight. But, I was pulled into the room.

"WELCOME BACK SONNY!"

Lights flashed on and there he was, the blonde boy who I had left behind. His blue eyes staring at me in surprise. "Thanks guys!" I got Nico and Grady into a big group hug. Tawni had the biggest smile on her face, even though I wasn't looking at her I could just tell.

"Hey, Sonny." I could hear over the hug and talks. I let go and there he was. Staring at me with those big blue eyes that I had fell in love with before. The one who I thought I could share everything with. It was Chad Dylan Cooper.


End file.
